


A Moment's Peace

by hanakoanime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred, having just saved Hyrule from Ivan, decides to take a moment to rest.  However, he's brought out of his moment by a mage, a fairy and his darker self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the four of them (England, America, 2P America and Germany) are in the Legend of Zelda setting (though it seems to be specific for OoT.) 
> 
> Yeah, there's unrequited Germany/America in this (because I can. Plus I also ship them?)

Alfred tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder, a task that proved to be near impossible.  His blood stained the shoulder of the tunic, but he chose to deal with that later, when he could possibly rest.  Instead, he scanned the clearing, trying to see if there was a way to escape without being confronted.

While he was the type to fight if he could, he was not stupid enough to believe that he would win if he got into a confrontation at this point in time.  Alfred sighed once again, trying to figure out how exactly he got into this situation.  While it had been fun running around this kingdom (Hyrule, if he wasn’t mistaken), he couldn’t help but flinch at the thought of the fairy who would undoubtedly yell at him once he got back to Lake Hylia.

Hearing his fairy, Ludwig—ironically, his fairy might’ve been manlier than those other men he met in the Zora’s Domain—yelling at him wasn’t the best thing for his mood, and he progressively got more depressed than before.

“Ludwig, can you just shut up for a moment?!”  Without meaning to (maybe it would be best for him, however), he snapped at his sometimes helpful fairy who may or may not actually hate him.  Alfred should’ve felt worse, but it felt somewhat good shouting at his annoying fairy.

That didn’t mean he condoned anyone hurting said fairy, as he was still (somewhat) fond of Ludwig. On the other hand, he didn’t mind if someone made fun of the fairy (or annoyed him.)  Alfred also had a feeling that the fairy was told to be intentionally annoying in case he slacked off (even he wasn't sure why he thought that would happen.) 

"I'm sorry Alfred, but I believe there are some people coming here to talk to you.  Unless I'm mistaken, that seems to be your shadow, Dark Alfred, followed by that mage that didn't do anything for our journey; I believe I was more helpful than him."  Ignoring the fact that Ludwig had just insulted Arthur (even if he wanted to do that himself), Alfred turned to see the mage and his shadow walking towards them.

"Artie~  Oh, and Dark~"  Running towards the two of them, he failed to notice that there was something that would undoubtedly trip him, and went rolling down the hill that they were standing on.  Defeating the Lord of Evil himself (Ivan Braginski) hadn't taught Alfred how to be something other than clumsy, Ludwig had to admit, as he couldn't do anything but trip and fall onto any and every thing. 

"Clumsy as always, hero~?"  The shadow said in a somewhat mocking voice.  "Well, I guess that means that this match will be much more interesting, unless you're willing to pull those cheap tricks you did last time," he added as an afterthought.  Ludwig sighed as it most likely would rile the other up.

However, Alfred was too busy paying attention to Arthur, who hadn't said a word yet (shockingly.)  It was slightly worrying for all of them—even the shadow—but no one was willing to speak up.  Alfred, for some reason, decided to take on the challenge and said, "Artie~  Hey, buddy~  How are you doing~?"

It was times like these that Ludwig wished he was a normal size human instead of a fairy--he always got back at Alfred by being annoying (like telling him the obvious or stating things that might not even be relevant to the pertaining topic.)  The two were friends, Ludwig assumed, friends that annoyed each other without doing anything that would destroy the friendship permanently.  Instead of doing as he wished (like... shouting things in a different language—the Gerudo had a wonderful language), he watched the mage shout at Alfred, saying that he was stupid, and something about not missing him.

Ignoring the look that Dark sent him—one that said that they were thinking on the same page—Ludwig chose to laugh at the stupidity before him.  Not only did Alfred attempt to get a kiss that would undoubtedly get him punched (and kicked... among other painful, physical actions), he even tried to get Arthur to confess his undying love for him.

Sighing, he realized that Alfred seemed to have forgotten something important; the injured shoulder looked pretty bad, and he would need help with that.

Flying as quickly as he could, he landed on Alfred's other shoulder (the uninjured one), and said, "You need to get a fairy to heal that.  Or at least, get a potion that would start healing it," Ludwig said—he was almost certain that Alfred didn't notice it until now. 

"Oh, hey Ludwig.  What was it that you needed?"  It seemed as if Alfred had ignored him, or didn't seem to notice that he existed until he finished the last word.

Sighing, he reiterated, "FIX THAT SHOULDER!"  Maybe it wasn't an exact reiteration, but it was the main point of his first little speech.  Watching Alfred suddenly rise, as if he was terrified, had to make up for his lack of attention (and his obnoxious behavior.)  At least, it did for now.

"I... I get it Luddy."  He hated, despised, that nickname, and Alfred used it whenever he wanted revenge, as Ludwig knew from firsthand experience (and intuition).  "I'll go find that fairy pond or whatever and get myself healed.  Ah, but can you watch Artie~?"

Before the fairy had a chance to reply, mostly likely with a negative response, the "hero" ran towards the Lost Woods.  Sighing, Ludwig wondered if the blonde knew how to navigate those woods without getting lost—it was said that the only way one wouldn't get lost was if they followed a fairy.

"So... Arthur, the Mage of Fire, was it?"  Receiving a nod, Ludwig followed up on that.  "I think you should consider what my master says.  He does care for you."

"I know.  That idiot!  Like I want to be with him," the mage snapped.  The blush on his cheeks, however, contradicted what he had said, and he was also smiling quite happily.  Ludwig couldn't help but envy the two—they knew who they loved, and they were confident about spending eternity together.  Ludwig had to admit that he wanted to have that with someone but at the same time, he couldn't help but pity Arthur, who would undoubtedly be forced to save the hero from compromising (and/or dangerous situations.)

"Well, we have a few hours left to complain about Alfred," Ludwig said.  "Then we might be forced to save him from the Lost Woods..."  Sighing, he could only imagine what kind of trouble the hero had gotten himself into—at least he had some friends within those woods.

"Of course," Arthur replied.  "He never thinks things through."

Ludwig smiled, even though he was certain the mage couldn't see it.  He may be small, and might not have the same principles as humans (and Hylians), but he was certain that these two would be fine if their interactions were anything to be based off of. 

He also would love to tease them mercilessly with this.  A back and forth conversation started between the two, lasting for a couple hours before Ludwig suddenly flew off his perch—Arthur's head--and told the mage that he was going to be searching for Alfred.

Flying into the woods, he easily found Alfred, who was sitting somewhere.  Noticing the lack of injury on his shoulder, Ludwig assumed that he made it to the Pool, and that he had gotten lost on the way back.  Making his way to the boy, he started to fly in circles in front of the hero's eyes in hopes of getting a response.  The hero followed him as they made their way out.

Noticing the blonde's expression when he saw Arthur, the fairy couldn't help but think that maybe things would work out for them in the end.  He also didn't want to be the one who told Princess Elizaveta about their relationship.

Catching Dark’s eyes, he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be in any case.  If that grin was anything to go by, the shadow would have told the princess by morning, and that they would undoubtedly be pressured into sharing their relationship with her (though he was also certain that the mage would deny having any relationship with Alfred.)

Also, looking at the shadow long enough, he noticed that there was a type of… sadness within their depths.  Upon recognizing it, he couldn’t help but wonder why the shadow would pity him out of all people.  As if reading his thoughts, the shadow moved closer to him, and whispered, “Well, you’ll help them out even if you’re hurt in the end?”

Glancing back at the happy couple at the bottom of the hill, he couldn’t help but agree—he had gained feelings for Alfred, but he knew they would never be requited.  “Even if it’s at my expense, I want him to be happy.”

“So noble of you, fairy.  Just know that there are other creatures out there for you.”  With that said, the shadow disappeared, and he was left with the happy couple.


End file.
